Esto solo me pasa a mi
by Dani Ardila
Summary: Que pasa¿Si bella no esta tan equivocada?¿si angela realemente es una bruja?,¿Cual seria su reaccion?....si lo se soy mala con los summary.....ONE-SHOT


**

* * *

**

bueno,esta idea se me ocurrio mientras volvia a leer eclipse,¿y que pasaria si bella no estubiera tan equivocada siendo "suiza"?,¿si Angela encerio fuera una bruja?...si una idea encerio descabellada,jijij espero les guste

* * *

**ANGELA POV**:

Era terrible estar en esa situación, no podía contar con nadie, laditos ancestros brujos, no podían dejarme en paz no claro que no, tenía que venir mi abuela de visita y desencadenar todo.

_Abueee!!!_

_Ángela, como estas de grande o mira ya eres todo una mujer, dijo mi abuela._

_¿Qué tienes ahí? Pregunto mi abuela señalando la alergia de mi brazo derecho_

_O no es nada es solo una alergia, pero la cara de mi abuela reflejaba el total horror,-no pasa nada es solo una alergia, pero mi abuela no respondía._

_Ángela esto no es solo una alergia me dijo ella ¿demasiado seria?, siéntate._

_No entendía nada, pero nada me preparo para lo que vendría después_

Claro entre todas las personas de este enorme planeta me había tocado a mí ser parte de una familia bruja, es que no era suficiente los problemas de la adolescencia, para que ahora, fuera de esto me convirtiera, corrección: me enterara que era una bruja

_Lamento que te haya tocado a ti enserio, yo pensé que la descendencia había acabado conmigo enserio, por eso nunca advertí a tu madre, lo lamento decía mi abuela una y otra vez._

_Pero Ángela no llores esto tiene muchas cosas positivas, tendré que alargar mi visita un poco, pero veras que es muy divertido. Además podrás enterarte de cosas que pocas personas saben._

_Empecemos listo, y mi abuela saco un gran libro café, tenía las puntas gastadas, parecía realmente viejo, y lo era, tendría ya varias décadas, y era de un grosor increíble_

_-este es el libro que necesitaras toda tu vida..._

Y ahora tenía que cargar con que era una apestosa bruja, adiaba todo esto y para colmo no podía decírselo a nadie, bueno a 2 personas me había dicho explícitamente mi abuela.

"_solo dos personas guardaran tu secreto"_ había dicho ella, al menos ya lo sabía Ben y gracias a dios lo había tomado bien, aunque primero pensó que estaba loca pero ahora prefiere evitar el tema.

Ahora debía pensar a quien más iba a decirle no podía ser mis padres, me llevarían a un loquero, tampoco a Jessica, entonces todo el instituto lo cometaria en un par de horas, podría ser bella, ella me agradaba, éramos buenas amigas, si definitivamente era una muy buena idea, se lo diría a ella.

**BELLA POV:**

Me encontraba bastante confundida para que me había llamado Ángela con aquel tono frustrante, ¿para qué m habría invitado a comer?, relájate bella es solo una salida, ella quiere salir, y quiere salir contigo, me decía a mi misma

Hola Ángela, la salude antes de llegar al restaurante acordado

Hola bella me alegro de que hallas venido, me respondió Ángela con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y... ¿a qué se debe que quieras ir a comer conmigo? Le pregunto dudosa

Bueno en realidad, hay algo que quiero contarte.

Claro Ángela sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Ella dudo un momento antes de hablar, pues primero necesito que esto nunca valla a salir de nosotras dos, ¿está claro?, necesito que tomes las cosas con cabeza fría, no es algo bueno…no es algo muy común

¡¡ANGELA ESTAS EMABRAZA!!, pero ¿por qué no utilizaron protección?, eres muy joven, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?, pero… ¿tus padres ya saben? ¿Ben ya sabe? ¿por qué el padre es ben? ¿o no?, decía las cosas apresuradamente, pensando que esa era la única posibilidad para que ella estuviera tan nerviosa.

NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA BELLA, no intentes adivinar.

Ángela respiro profundo y me dijo, sé que esto te va a parecer muy descabellado pero, es la verdad, bella soy una bruja y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, estaba rodeada de leyendas, que no eran tan mentira, de monstruo buenos, de criaturas de los cuentos de terror conviviendo con el resto del mundo secretamente, esto no era posible, mi novio un vampiro, mi mejor amigo un licántropo, y Ángela una bruja.

¡¡ ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI!!

Pero dios en qué mundo vivimos, menuda hipocresía, la sociedad pensando que es un mundo "normal", que los padres les decían a los niños que eran solo cuentos, solo cuentos claro cómo no, Todos los cuentos son verdad, no me sorprendería que mi madre me diga que soy traída de Marte!!,

¡¡EN QUE MUNDO VIVIMOS!!¡¡ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI!!

Y yo como siempre siendo la frágil humana metida en los típicos asuntos del mundo de las leyendas, los monstruos y los cuentos de miedo.

Bella ¿Estás bien?

Dame un minuto Ángela por favor

Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Que quieres que te diga Ángela, ¿sabes que suena como una locura cierto?

Si lo sé, pero es la verdad, y las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, yo no quiero ser esto, quiero ser una adolecente normal, quiero salir a un bar, sin preocuparme de que descubran que soy, pero esto me pasa a mí, y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas.

Tranquila Ángela, te comprendo te entiendo, y no te voy a juzgar

Y nos quedamos un rato ahí yo consolándola.

Ella no tenía la culpa de ser lo que era, y como YO ERA SUIZA, como yo era la humana metida en el mundo de licántropos, vampiros y brujas, iba a ser todo lo posible por guardar la cantidad de secretos. Todo pasa por algo no, solo no quiero cargar con más cosas, por favor que Mike newton no sea un extraterrestre me decía a mí misma.

POR FAVOR Q MIKE NEWTON NO SEA UN EXTRATERRESTRE

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES AHLLA GUSTADO,SE RECIBE ANIMO?TOMATAZOS? NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR? TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO =D,RECUERDEN QUE UNDIR EL BOTONCITO VERDE ES TOTALEMENTE GRATIS,SI NO ES CUESTA NADA!!**

**JAJAJAJA SUERTE Y CUIDENCE !!**


End file.
